Gaia
Gaia is a ship on the online rping forum Star Wars, Brotherhood of Darkness, by the user Odan Thos, and is under the ownership of Zero. Ship Appearance The Gaia is a organic in nature so the exterior of the ship has many small craves and defections which it grows from. Also the ships color is not defined. It can change its color based off the mood of the ship or the owner. The ships hanger bay is located on the ventral of the ship near the center of the body. The Gaia prefers to keep its hanger bay closed as much as possible, not liking its interior to be exposed to dangers of space. The interior of ship itself can be changed by the owner of the ship requesting it to grow differently. Normally the ships workings such as the powerplant and other components are not accessible, buried deep in the heart of the ship. The ship normally has large corridors and rooms which make the ship more comfortable for the people on board. These are made out of the same material as the rest of the ship, normally has a very organic appearance. The bridge is situated near the center of the ship about a quarter of the ships length from the bow. It has several seats around it and one seat in the middle of it for the owner or operator. From the center seat the operator of the ship becomes connected to the through the Force and can control the ship. Around the bridge images of the exterior of the ship can be projected for the benefit of passengers that cannot be affected by the Force; such as droids and Vong, and can respond to both manual input or voice commands he Gaia is a living ship which has existed for millions of years. It dates back to a time where the Kosh people explored the universe as physical beings with bodies. The Gaia is not only a living organism, but it is in fact Force sensitive and can even manipulate the Force to some extent. The Gaia makes a Force bond with its owner allowing it to communicate directly with its owner no matter the distance between them. While the ship appears to have a personality and consciousness of its own, it is altered ever time it bonds with a new owner. Weapon Payload 1000 composite beam towers spread across the ships hull. The weapon systems of the Gaia are different then ones used on current spaceships. The reason that it is not used is that the engineering and physics which underlies them is far beyond the current state of the galaxy, but also the focusing crystals used seem to no long be available. The weapon itself is ten foot tower mounted across the all across the surfaces of the ship. Each tower is in a directly line of sight of four other towers. This is a very important fact which most people over look when initially engaging the Gaia. Each tower fires a low power composite beam no stronger then that used in quad laser cannon out of a top focusing crystal. The towers can increase their power output though by chaining their beams from one tower to the next and to the next which increases the overall power of the beam which leaves the final tower. This allows the beam to achieve a power output similar to that of a Heavy Tubrolaser like that on the Imperial Class Star Destroyer. This firing potential uses twenty five percent of the towers to achieve maximum power meaning it can only launch four of these powerful composite beams at one time. Also, any tower being used to produce the chain cannot fire at a target of its own. Defensive Systems The Gaia has lacks shield but because of its organic nature it possess an adaptive organic armor which helps make up for this weakness. The ships adaptive armor that once it is hit it changes it molecular structure to better defend against that type of attack which are: kinetic, directed energy, ion cannons, and explosive. However the transformation is not instantaneous, meaning the first few hits have the possibility of not having the additional strength of the armor should be adapted to that attack. The ships organic armor itself is roughly the same strength as the durosteel plates used on Imperial II-class Star Destroyers but once it has adapted to a specific type of attack it strength doubles. Furthermore the ships organic nature makes ion cannons have an adverse effect on the ship. She struck by a powerful capital ship ion cannon the entire ship goes haywire because of its organic nature. The ship weapons may fire in complete at random; ship could lurch sideways or even jump to hyperspace. After several shots the armor well adapt to prevent the energy from dispersing throughout the entire ship, but the local area well still go haywire when struck. Sensor Systems The sensor system of the Gaia give massive amounts of data to the operator of the ship. If the operator of the ship shares the Force bond with the ship, they can even see the universe in terms of what the ships sensors see. The sensors have ability to detect and make detailed readings of other ships and track their movements through space as most modern ships. It also contains a gravitation and magnetic sensor system which maps the area in terms of gravitation and magnetic distortions. The final system that the ship has is the ability to detect life forces by using the Force. Propulsion he engine system of the Gaia is unlike anything ever seen before. The ship seems to just be pushed through space. This is in fact true; the ship uses the Force itself to move through space. In a similar manner as a normal Force user would us telekinesis to push himself upwards to jump higher or even fly; the Gaia uses the telekinesis to push itself through space. This means that that the ship can in fact move in any direction as if it is moving forward. However this propulsion system is directly affected by the ships physical condition, wither it be strained by intense constant maneuvering for long periods or has received significant damage, the ships will suffer decrease performance until it is given time to recuperate. Like all Kosh ships, the Gaia also moves through hyperspace differently. In the same way that a Force-user uses the Force to enter the Void, the Gaia uses the Force to enter hyperspace and traverse hyperspace. This allows not only a for a fantast hyperdrive ranking of .4 for a ship of its size, but also allows the ship to enter and exit hyperspace within gravity wells with no run up. Powerplant The Gaia does not have a conventional power system as in a nuclear or hypermatter reactor. It is instead powered by Boson particle manipulation. Boson particles are particles that in quantum physics are associated with forces; such as the gravitons and photons. Because Boson particles saturate the galaxy, the powerplant has a limitless fuel source. Within the powerplant itself the Boson particles energy is converted to energy; similarly to the way photons that strike a solar cell are converted to electrical energy; however the process works on all Boson particles and is much more efficient then any solar cell ever produced. Other Special Features The Gaia is self-repairing. Because of the ships organic nature it is able to divert energy into growing new cells and such repair damage to itself. The power required to repair itself is immense, taking nearly ninety percent of the ships systems off line; normally only life support and propulsion remains. The process is similar to the method used by Force-users to force new cell growth with the Force. However the system does have its limits and ship can be destroyed or killed if enough damage is sustained like any other ship. Complement The Gaia requires no crew to operate it and can easily be operated solely by the owner. However the ship is designed to have upwards of 10,000 people onboard with absolutely no problem. The ship can also carry sixty starfighters and the hanger bay can reconfigure itself to the best way to store the fighters. Along with the fighter it can carry twelve shuttles.